YN LN and the Philosopher's Stone
by TheFadingOne
Summary: You are Y/N Y/L/N and this is your first year of Hogwarts. You are a Muggle-Born and quickly make friends with the Weasley Twins. You meet Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Strange things have been happening at Hogwarts. Will you find out what? Y/N means your name L/N means your last name F/N means your full name E/C means eye color H/C means hair color H/L means hair length
1. The Letter

A/N: Y/F/I means your first initial

"Y/N come down here right now! It's time for breakfast, besides it's your birthday."

"Coming mum," _How could I possibly forget about my birthday? I am turning eleven today after all._

I walk out of my room and into the dinning room. "Good-morning love," dad says to me as he sets down his newspaper and takes a sip of his tea.

"'Morning dad."

"Oh, good you're up," my mum says as she puts eggs and bacon on my plate. "Sweety, you got a letter today."

I am confused at this because all of my family has already sent me birthday letters, and it's not like I actually have friends at school. I'm too much of a bookworm. Besides any time people are around me strange things tend to happen like, one time I was playing hide-and-go-seek and there was only ten seconds left, there was no where else to hide so I hid behind a potted plant I knew that I was completely visible but no matter how hard the seeker tried to find me he just couldn't, it was like I was _invisible_.

"It looks like an acceptance letter to a secondary school sweety," mum says answering my silent question.

I look at the letter on the table, it has a thick yellow-tan parchment envelope with emerald green ink on the front and a red wax seal on the back. It was addressed to _Ms Y/F/I Y/L/N the small room at the end of the hallway, 7 Turner Drive , Kingswood, Bristol._

"Someone was very specific don't you think?" Mum said as I set down the letter, nod and then drink my orange juice.

"Well, open it love." Dad said very interested.

"Fine," I pop the wax seal and pull out a thin papery letter that is made of the same parchment as the envelope. I read it to myself and my eyes widen.

"Well, what school is it?"

"Is this a joke?" I ask shakily.

"No. I don't think so, what is it love?"

I take a deep breath and read the letter out loud to my parents, " _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (_ Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards _) Dear Ms L/N, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,_ Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress."

"This isn't a joke love, we swear it."

"You're a witch," my father says chuckling silently, "That does explain a lot."

Just then a loud knock on the door makes me flinch.

"It's open," my father shouts loud enough so the stranger could hear him.

The door flies open revealing a tall, thin, old woman with green robes around her. She smiles when she sees the letter in my hands.

"Good," she says in a strict voice, "You've read then?"

"I... yes."

She gives me a tight smile and then turns to my parents.

"Because you are muggles I have come to see if you believe the letter or not."

"Well, now we will once we see your magic," my mother says suspiciously.

"Very well then," the old woman says. She pulls out a stick, I'm guessing it's a wand, and mumbles some words and then the pitcher of orange juice floats up and pours itself into an empty glass on the table.

"Who are you?" My father asks.

"I am Minerva McGonagall. The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"You will be one of Y/N's teachers then?" My mother asks curiously

"Yes, I will be Y/N's transfiguration teacher."

"Wait," I say worriedly. "It's September 3 I've missed the deadline."

"No," Prof. McGonagall says gently. "You're going to start next year."

"Oh. Okay then. Where will we find all of this stuff?" I ask as I pull out another piece of parchment that I can only assume is my list of requirements because I see that I will need _dragon hide_ gloves.

"In Diagon Alley which is where we will go next with your parents if they want to come along as well," Prof. McGonagall answers for me.

"How will we get there?" I ask.

"We can floo to the Leaky Caldron."

"What is 'flooing?'" I ask nervously.

"You'll see," she says pulling out a handful of powder and gives it to me.

"What am _I_ supposed to do with _this_?" I ask.

She sighs and answers my question, "Step in to the fireplace and throw down the powder saying 'Leaky Caldron.'"

I look at her for a minute until I realize that she's serious. I step in to the fire place and do exactly as she says. I am surrounded with green flame and then I am sucked out of the fireplace into a pub looking place. I look behind me and I see my parents and then the Prof. appear in the fireplace.

"Where are we?" My father asks.

"At the Leaky Caldron. It's a Wizarding pub." She answers respectively.

"No, I mean where in _England_ are we?"

"In London. You'll find it easily when it's time for her second year."

"Come on, let's go shopping!" I say excitedly pulling at my mother's hand.


	2. Diagon Alley

I find myself looking everywhere after Prof. McGonagall leads us in. There are people in all sorts of outfits, like robes and normal clothing like me. We go to Gringotts to turn some of my money into wizarding money. I pick up the coins and run off to different shops with my parents and Prof. McGonagall close behind.

"Ms. (L/N)," The Prof. says.

"Yes?"

"Let's start here at the bookstore."

I look up at where she is pointing and read aloud, "Tombs and Scrolls. Is that where I'll be getting my books then?"

She smiles warmly and nods, "Yes, dear. That is where you'll be getting your books."

I smile widely as I walk into the store and breath in the air, I've always loved books. We find all the books I need (and some extra) and then go to Ollivanders which is a wand shop. Prof. McGonagall says that getting a wand is a very exciting and strange experience so I'm more excited than I've been all day. We walk into the wand shop and I see an old wrinkly man with milky blue eyes.

"A Muggle-born. You will get a special wand," the man says as I walk in.

"Do I get to choose a wand?" I ask suddenly nervous.

"The wand chooses the witch."

"Um, okay."

"Here, wave this one a bit," he hands me a beautiful wand about 12" in length. It's made of birch wood and is very pretty but it just doesn't appeal me. I wave it anyway and a vase on the counter suddenly shatters. Ollivander takes the wand away from me and hands me another. This goes on for about half an hour and we've gone through a third of the boxes until he hesitantly hands me another one.

"Here, I have a feeling this one is for you. It was meant for the witch that will change everything."

The wand is beautiful. It's about seven inches and is made of spruce with a dragon heartstring core. Hard and flexible. It has little carvings of flowers on the handle and when I hold it I feel an amazing energy that fills me with adrenaline.

Ollivander nods, "This is the one."

I love the wand. We decide to meet again closer to the beginning of the year so I can get robes.

I see Prof. McGonagall talking to my mother about something as we floo back home. When I see her again she is smiling through tears. I run to my room to study some stuff about Hogwarts.

Nothing exciting really happens during the year that I have to wait. Until Prof. McGonagall comes back to take me to Diagon Alley once more to get my robes.

"Ms. (L/N) right this way to Madam Milken's."

"Yes, Prof."

We walk into the store and I see a boy with pale hair walk in alone.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," the woman in the back that I can only assume is Madam Milken.

"Hello. Get me some robes, please," then he turns to me. "I've never seen you before. I'm Draco Malfoy, a pureblood. Who are you? What's your blood type?"

"Mr. Malfoy, that would be none of your business," Prof. McGonagall says.

"At least tell me her name!" Draco pleads.

"I am (F/N) and I am a muggle-born."

"You don't deserve to be in here, get out you filthy mudblood!" Malfoy yells once Prof. McGonagall leaves to get me a cat.

"If I don't deserve to be in here then you don't deserve to go to Hogwarts!" I yell back.

"And if you two keep arguing then I will throw you both out!" Madam Milken yells to both of us. "Okay, Ms. (L/N) you are good to go."

I leave the store and run into a large man with a small boy with messy black hair heading towards the shop I just ran out of.

"Oh! Um, sorry," I say quickly before hurrying to find the Prof.

"Ah, Ms. (L/N). Here I got you a beautiful Calico cat as your pet."

"Thank you, Professor," I say grabbing the carrier. "I'll call her... Baset, after the Egyptian goddess of cats."

She smiles and hands me a ticket for platform 9 3/4, "Here, you'll need this to get on the train." I accept the ticket and we apparate back home. It's a weird feeling but I'm getting used to it.

I look at the ticket in my hand and smile, this is going to be a long wait.


	3. To Hogwarts, We Go

I walk to platform 9 expecting to see someone waiting for me but I didn't. I look at my ticket again, 9 3/4. How this is possible I do not know but I see a group of redheads talking to a black-haired boy with glasses. They're all pushing carts so I am sure that they are wizards and witches too. I walk up to them and tap the mother on the shoulder.

"Hi, um, can you help me as well?" I say rather shyly at first but then I suddenly feel at home with these people.

"Oh! Yes dear, of course. What's your name dear?"

"Um, (Y/N)."

"And your last name?"

"(L/N)."

"Okay, (Y/N) what you are going to do is run as fast as you can towards this barrier. If you get nervous then just run faster. Here, watch Fred and George they're about to go."

I turn towards the barrier and see the twins starting to run. I look at them, they're both very cute and kinda hot in a way. I catch myself and remind myself that I'm only 11. But I _am_ almost 12. they're 13 only a year away... _stop it!_

After the twins disappear into the barrier I run towards it running faster at each pace. As I enter the barrier I crash into someone.

"I am so sorry, this was my first time and I didn't know what I was doing..." I trail off when I see who I crashed into.

"Hey, (Y/N) right?" The twin with the _F_ sweater looks up at me and smiles.

I nod and he introduces himself as he gets up and helps me with my stuff, "I'm Fred, my twin over there is George," he gestures to the identical image of himself watching us, laughing. "I'm obviously the smart one." He winks and starts to walk me towards George.

"Okay now that you two are all set up, (Y/N) do you want to join us on the train?"

I giggle, "Of course."

We lug our trunks onto the train and find an empty compartment.

"So, (Y/N) what are you in to?" Fred asks.

"Depends on what you mean," I answer slyly.

"What are your hobbies, your interests?" George answers.

"Reading and pranking. Oh! And I'm excellent at making new potions."

The twins nod and explain that they are also pranksters and they would _love_ to have my help making new potions.

"Of course I'll help!"

After about three more hours of talking, we change into our robes and we see the school coming up and we feel the train slowing.

"Well (Y/N) let's hope you're a Gryffindor, ay?" Fred says and I giggle. "Even if you're not a Gryffindor, you're always welcome to help us."

"Even if I'm a Slytherin?" I ask suddenly worried.

"Of course, even if you are a Slytherin."

With that in mind, we separate and I walk board an empty boat. All of a sudden, the boat dips a bit. I look away from the school to see who had joined me. _No, not him!_ I think as I see Draco Malfoy sitting across from me.

"Why, hello mudblood."


	4. The Sorting

"Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sitting on a boat (Y/L/N)."

"I can see that. I _meant_ why are you on _this_ boat?"

"Because there isn't any more room on the other boats," he says plainly, almost like a child.

I groan and lean back further into my corner of the boat.

"Hey, there's the castle. My father says that one day, he'll buy it from the crazy old man that everyone calls the headmaster."

"I'm sure that they won't let anyone crazy run a school, besides, I've met the Deputy Headmistress, and she's pretty nice."

"Whatever, Y/N," he replies with a smirk. _Damn, that boy can smirk it's actually really hot..._ _NO! Y/N you can't start thinking like this, he's a bully and besides you've done your research, he's a Malfoy and Malfoys are always sorted into Slytherin, they hate muggleborns and even if they didn't, no muggleborn has ever been sorted into Slytherin. And of course, you're also only eleven almost twelve so you are way to young for this._

"Come on Y/N, we're here," I look up and see the boy with round glasses and a boy with red hair that I saw at the train station.

"How do you know my name?"

"Fred and George told us," said the one that was obviously the twin's brother.

"Um, okay?"

The redhead blushes a bit and then remembers that he hasn't told me their names yet, "Oh right, I'm Ron and this is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you," I reply kindly, then I hear a cough behind me. "Right, him," I mutter. "This is Draco Malfoy, my...coullegue," I say not being able to find any other words.

"A Malfoy? Y/N you should try finding better people to hang out with."

"I can do that on my own thank you very much. Come on Draco," with that Draco and I left the boat and went into the main hall with the rest of our year.

Prof. McGonagall stands up and talks to us about the sorting and then we enter the great hall.

She starts listing names, Ron and Harry are in Gryffindor, and Draco is in Slytherin. "Y/N Y/L/N," I walk up to the stool and I feel the hat get placed on my head and then a voice enters my mind. _Another muggleborn, well you are different at least. Others are a Hufflepuff, though kind, you are not exactly peaceful now, are you? Others are a Ravenclaw, you are smart but like Ms. Granger before you, it is not your house. Though brave and courageous you are not a Gryffindor, could it be? The first one of her kind? Here it goes,_ "Slytherin!"

The hall went quieter than it was before, _no, I can't be the only mudblood of Slytherin, can I?_ I make eye contact with Draco and smile a little, surprisingly, he smiles back. This might just be the beginning of a new friendship.


	5. Potions

I quietly walk over to the Slytherin table, I feel the eyes of the entire school on me. I sit down next to Draco and he whispers something in my ear, "We can't tell my parents or anyone else that we're friends."

"Why?" I whisper back slightly scared.

"Because my parents have very strong beliefs in blood purity, so don't take any offense on what I say to you for the rest of the year."

"Okay."

We stop whispering when Dumbledore gets up and literally 'says a few words', and then we eat the amazing feast that appears out of nowhere. After that, we are lead to the dormitories, I find that I have to share a room with a girl named Pansy Parkinson, who has been bullying me for the entire day, Millicent Bulstrode, who's okay but mostly sides with Pansy, and Daphne Greengrass, who sides with me because I'm a Slytherin and we're supposed to stick together, she has actually become one of my best friends, next to Draco, Fred, and George.

"Hey Y/N," she says walking over.

"Hey, Daph," I respond looking away from the timetable I'm trying to memorize.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I respond going back to the timetable.

"You have a crush on one of the twins, don't you?"

"What? No," I say, lying terribly.

"Ooo, you do! Which one?"

"Fred," I whisper barely audible.

"OMG! Okay, I need to hook you guys up."

"Not yet, I'm too young for this sort of stuff."

"Fine, we'll wait until third year."

"Alright."

We walk to our first class after breakfast which was full of Daphne teasing me about Fred. Potions, with Gryffindor. It was more or less uneventful until 'Mr. Potter' showed up finally.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, our new celebrity," Snape says drawling each syllable out.

I stifle my giggle and Snape turns to me, "Ms. Y/L/N do you have something to share with the class?"

"No sir," I say calming myself.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape says and Malfoy snickers I do my signature smirk, that I have been working on, and get back to my notes.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape says turning to our side of the room after completely humiliating Potter a couple days later.

"Yes, sir?"

"I understand that you are ready to start working on this potion, as is Ms. Granger and Ms. Y/L/N, you three, start working on the potion separately up here. The rest of you, observe, you might learn a thing or two."

I get up to get the ingredients and a cauldron, I start working ignoring Draco, who's asking me for ingredients. I'm the first to finish, it's a light blue, perfectly smooth and steaming just slightly.

Snape walks over, "Congratulations Ms. Y/L/N, you are the first finished with Granger right behind you, both potions are perfect, five points to Slytherin, one to Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy," he says looking over at Draco's half-finished potion, "You put the dragon scale powder in before the newt saliva," he shakes his head, "I'm disappointed in you."

I find myself smirking yet again, maybe being a Slytherin isn't so bad.


	6. Halloween

I look around the great hall from my seat next to Draco. It has been almost two months since the first day of school, it's Halloween today. I look at the table in the front, the staff's table. Prof. Quirrell isn't there. I shrug it off, as if it's nothing.

The decorations for the great hall are amazing. There are all sorts of 'spooky' decorations, but there are also some cobwebs and the ceiling replicated the creepy fog that has been placed outside. The ghosts are also attempting to scare students. I giggle, as the twins freak out their brother and Harry with a mask and a jump scare.

Draco looks at me quizzically, "Whatcha laughing at, mudblood?" He asks, keeping up the act. Although it is an act, it still hurts.

I mumble something unintelligible.

"What was that, disgrace to Slytherin?"

I look at him dead in the eyes and get up and leave. I find myself running to a random washroom. I'm crying, but quiet down once I hear other sobs.

"Hello? Is there someone else in here?" I ask, slightly scared.

The sobs stop suddenly and a throat is cleared, "Yes," a girl comes out from behind the stall and reaches out a hand, "hi, I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, first year, muggle born."

I smile and take her hand, "(Y/F/N), Slytherin, first year, muggle born."

She returns my smile gladly as we shake hands, and Daphne runs into the room. "(Y/N)! Are you okay? What happened? I came into the Great hall and saw you running out, in tears!"

Hermione pulls away from my hand and looks at Daphne, then I remember, Daphne and Draco bullied Hermione for he hair and buck teeth. She also came in second during the potion making, and she walked in to the compartment, asking about a toad. She leaves the room quickly.

I look at Daphne, she's staring at me expectantly. " _Well?_ "

I sigh heavily, "It's just, I know he's faking it for his reputation's sake, but it really hurt, a lot, especially when he called me a disgrace of Slytherin, and then I heard him and Parkinson laughing their asses off when I ran off.

Her eyes widen, "I am going to kill that bastard, he shouldn't be saying those things, even if it's for his 'reputation'."

I suddenly start crying again, she hugs me and rubs my back comfortingly.

"Hey, I know he's really your friend, but you need to make him choose between you and his rep. Okay?"

I nod and give her a teary smile. She smiles back kindly. Suddenly, Draco bursts in through the door, "(Y/N)! Daphne, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," I say, hiding the fact that I've been crying, "Why? Is there something going on?"

He releases a relieved breath, running up to hug us. "There was a troll that got in to the castle."

I push him away, still mad. He looks at me confused, and then it hits him, "(Y/N)...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it _Malfoy._ You hurt me a lot, I know it's all an act but I can't deal with this anymore, you have to choose now. Would you rather stay friends with _me_ , a _mudblood_ a _disgrace to Slytherin,_ or would you rather keep your reputation as a non-tinted pureblood?"

"I-. Wait, (Y/N), do you realize what would happen if my father were to find out that we were friends? He would transfer me to that school down in Scandinavia, and then he would try to get the Ministry of Magic to make Hogwarts a pureblood/halfblood only school."

I find myself looking at the ground.

"I will choose you over my rep, but we have to make sure that my father doesn't know, meaning, Pansy can't know."

I nod, interested in my shoelace. I look up, my watery (E/C) eyes, looking into his magnificent silver ones, "Okay." He smiles and hugs me again.


	7. Nightmares, Blood, Ears, and Infirmaries

**A/n- WARNING: there is mentioning of severe blood loss in this chapter, if you are sensitive to blood, well, there will be a brief summary at the bottom of the chapter, but read the first part.**

I look around me. The world is black, there is the smell of burning flesh in the air. I feel a cold hand on my shoulder, I turn and see a man. Well, not a man. He has the body of a human, but with cold grey skin, and the nose and eyes of a snake. His eyes, it's like they bore right through me, they're bright red and I'm immediately terrified.

"Hello mudblood."

I shudder at the name, "Who are you?"

He laughs a terrible laugh, "Who am _I_? Who. Am. I? Why, child, I'm Lord Voldemort, an you will be the first one to die when I come back." He cackles again and I feel something wrap around my neck. I look down to see a huge black snake, "Nagini," he says, "kill her."

 **Okay, now if you feel the need to, go down to the summary.**

xxx

I wake up gasping for air. I look around my dorm, panting. I'm alone, it's almost Christmas and everyone's at their home, I am one of the only Slytherin's that was staying because my parents are on a vacation.

I start to cry, and then notice that my pillow is bloody. I stare at it, and then feel the warm liquid that is starting to mix with the tears on my chin. I get up and run to the bathroom that is across the hall from our dorm.

I look in the mirror to find the source of the blood and see my ear. It looks as if someone took a knife and tried to cut it off. I feel bile rise up in my throat, it's a serious cut, I need to go to the Infirmary if I want to survive.

I run, groggily out of the bathroom, the world around me is starting to sway. I stumble down the stairs to the common room and see a platinum blond in front of the fire. As I make my way towards him I manage to get his attention with a single whisper, "Draco." I collapse and see him turn and pale as he sees me and then, everything goes black.

 **Draco's POV**

I am sitting in front of the fire in the common room, writing a letter to my parents, explaining why I'm staying at Hogwarts. To be honest, the only reason is that I didn't want Y/N to be lonely, so I made up the excuse that I'm really staying to spy on Potter, for my father.

I hear some thuds and then the whisper, "Draco."

I turn around to see Y/N in a bloody mess on the floor. I see her ear and feel sick to my stomach. What happened? I try to pick her up and then remember the first spell that we learned in charms. "Wingardium Leviosa," I say as I swish and flick my wand like Prof. Flitwick taught us to.

I find myself running, with her floating body behind me, to the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey!" I yell as we reach the tower.

"Mr. Malfoy," she says sharply, walking out of her office. "What is the reason for all of this-" She suddenly stops mid-sentence, and I know that she has seen Y/N.

"W-what happened?" She asks me as we lay Y/N down on a bed.

"I don't know, she came down to the common room, called for me and then passed out on the floor."

"Okay, this is easy to heal, but she will need to stay in for a few days. Thank you for bringing her in, it was the correct thing to do and very responsible, even though it's past curfew. Here's a pass; now go back to bed. Oh calm down, you can visit her in the morning," she adds on this last part at seeing my worried expression.

I nod and walk out of the room, suddenly tired. I crawl into bed and fall asleep instantly, with one thought in my mind, _what did Y/N do to herself?_

 _ **Summary: After your nightmare, you have a minor breakdown, realizing that it's Christmas break and you and Draco are the only Slytherins left. You find that your ear is severely injured and pass out on the floor of the common room after calling for Draco. He freaks out and takes you to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey takes you in and sends Draco to bed.**_


	8. Winter Fun

I wake up and shoot straight up in bed.

"Shh, it's okay love, it's just a bad dream," I look up at the unfamiliar voice, it's Madame Pomfrey.

Last night comes back to me in a flash and my hand goes to my ear, it's still there thankfully.

"W-what happened?" I ask, scared for an answer.

"Draco came in late last night with you passed out in a bloody mess, I managed to fix your ear, but your blood sugar is still dangerously low."

I nod and take the glass of orange juice that she hands me.

Then the door is slammed open, "Y/N! We didn't see you at breakfast and then Malfoy told us you were in here, so we came as quickly as possible."

"Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley! Please do not just burst in here like that ever again! Besides, I doubt that Ms. L/N will want to see you."

"Madame Pomfrey, it's fine, you can let them in."

She does as I say and lets the twins come in. They both run up to my bed.

"Y/N, what happened?" They say at the same time.

"Just a nightmare with some sign effects."

"That landed you in the infirmary?"

"Yes," then I realize, shouldn't they be with their family? "Wait, why are you guys still here? Didn't your brother already leave?"

They look at each other and then back at me, "You see, Y/N, we-"

"Are going back home-"

"Tomorrow instead of yesterday-"

"Like our brother."

"And Harry, he brought Harry with him."

I laugh as they finish each other's sentences.

"Okay, that makes sense then."

Of course then, Draco come barging in, "Y/n! You're awake!"

"Yes, I am Draco."

The twins stiffen, I am aware that the Weasleys and the Malfoys don't get along, but they have been managing perfectly fine, because I am friends with members of both families.

"Hello, Weasleys."

"Hello, Malfoy," they say at the same time.

I sigh annoyed, and the three heads turn towards me, "Guys, come on. Just call each other by the first name, you'll be seeing each other enough throughout this year, and future years."

"Fine," they all say this at the same time as well."

"Why are you guys still here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be home right now?"

"We're leaving tomorrow," Fred answers curtly.

There is an unspoken feud between the two boys, different than the feud between the families, I can feel it.

"I see," Draco answers awkwardly. "Um, Y/n, here are some clothes, you should be able to leave today?"

He looks at Madame Pomfrey expectantly and she nods. I get out of the bed and take the clothes from Draco with a nod of thanks.

Once dressed, I walk with the Weasley twins and Draco to the snow covered courtyard. We find ourselves in a snowball fight that may or may not have involved a few hits to the back of Prof. Quirll's head.

Towards the end of the day, all four of us fall on the ground in laughter. As we get up and walk back to the school I hop onto Fred's back screaming, "Piggy-back ride!" He chuckles and slides his hands under my thighs to support my weight. I laugh and cling onto his neck, burrowing my face into his scarf.

This day has been perfect.


	9. Christmas

I wake up in my bed excitedly, I look down at the floor next to my bed. There is a pile of gifts ranging from Fred and George to my great aunt Lizzy. I walk down to the common room and see that Draco isn't there.

I laugh, I get to wake him up. I sprint up to the boy's dorms and find Draco's room. I sneak up to his bed, wand pointed at my throat with a megaphone spell ready to go.

I take a deep breath as I align my mouth to his ear, "MERRY CHRISTMAS DRACO!" I break down in laughter as he falls out of his bed tangled in his sheets.

"Damn it y/n! I was having a good dream!"

I'm crying at this point, "I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist! Besides I want to open presents!" I remind him of the deal we made last night, we would only open our gifts together.

He joins in my laughter, "Alright, fine, just don't try to deafen me next time. Now go get your presents and meet me with them in the common room."

I run to my room and levitate my gifts to the common room where Draco is, waiting a bit impatiently.

"Long time no see l/n."

"Ha ha," I respond sarcastically.

"No, but seriously, what took you so long?"

"I want to look somewhat decent."

"Alright, alright, but we won't be seeing Fred today so, I don't see a reason to," he teases, after the snowball fight, the twins and Draco decided to try and be friends, they succeeded immensely.

I tackle him and he just laughs, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, now get off!"

I giggle and crawl off of him. "Okay, presents."

We rip open one after another, I get books, candies, clothes from my family; a sugar quill with some spell check parchment from Daphne; several boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from George; a new notebook from Fred, he told me that it has some secrets revealed as I write in it.

Draco gets similar stuff and then the time comes for our gift exchange, "Oh, I left it in my room, I'll be right back!" He yells and runs back up to his dorm.

I sigh and lean back, my mind wandering back to the nightmare I had a few weeks ago, it hasn't happened since that day. I shudder as I remember the man's voice.

I'm shaken out of my trance as Draco tumbles down the stairs, "Oh Merlin, Draco are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," he replies laughing.

He hands me a wrapped box and I hand him one in return.

"On three?" I nod, weighing the box in my hands, it's about the weight of a medium-sized book.

"One," he says.

"Two," I say.

"Three!" We say at the same time and tear open the boxes. I look into it, I was right, it was a book.

I read the cover at the same time he reads the cover of the book I gave him, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard?"

"The Complete Collection of Grimm's Fairy Tales?"

"You explain first."

"Well, The Tales of Beedle the Bard are stories that wizard families grew up hearing."

"Oh, that makes sense. I guess that Grimm's Fairy Tales are the same thing only with muggles. I gave you a book of the original stories, which are very dark and gruesome, I personally prefer those compared to the fluffed up ones."

He laughs, "That is great, thank you for the book. I'll have to keep it hidden, but I will treasure it always."

I giggle in return, "Alright, and thank _you_ for giving me this book of stories."

We share another laugh and head to breakfast, each with a book in hand, ready to explore another world's culture.


End file.
